bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Radical Edward2
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hector Rodriguez page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 01:24, 1 October 2009 My Adminship You've been making some good edits, so I was wondering if you could you read this https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/BioShock_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship. I you find what's written there to be good stuff, I'd appreciate your support. Freezing Mike 20:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) About Kashmir Restaurant (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) You really need to put all your edits into one, instead of making tons of minor edits. It makes it difficult for others to edit when you make your own edits ever minute or two. Especially so many. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 21:37, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Level maps Hi, I appreciate your effort to upload those level maps, but unfortunately they are all copyright to the makers of the BioShock 2 strategy guide. We can't use them in articles because it would be copyright infringement. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:16, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, that would be a great idea. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:22, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Minerva's Den not actually cut in price Thanks for pointing that out. I don't get it, it was 400 points, I now own the add-on, in fact, with 400 points spent on it. I don't know what to do about that blog post. Maybe it was a mistake and they fixed it now? Magma-Man 02:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Multiplayer Screenshots Hey Radical Edward2, It looks like some of your multiplayer screenshots have no player hand, and you possibly ghosted or moved the camera away from your own character. I was wondering if you are just cropping larger screenshots to remove the player hand, or if you've found a way on PC to remove the hand or do any ghosting or anything like that. I run the BioShock fansite Rapture City Archives at Game-Archivist.com (http://www.game-archivist.com/rapture), and for both research and screenshot purposes, I would much appreciate any info you can share about your screenshot methods. Please get in touch with me via email - brandon@game-archivist.com. - Relight, Game-Archivist.com 02:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Well a lot of the screenshots were from the Cult of Rapture website. But I also did a lot of research to find the screenshots. --RadicalEdward2 02:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC) So you found them on other sites, or were you able to take some of those yourself? I've spent countless hours trying to figure out how to get rid of the hand or ghost in multiplayer, trying endless things, without success. - Relight 02:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Nah I couldn't figure out how to ghost. --RadicalEdward2 03:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Dang, I was hoping someone had figured it out :) Well anyway, you did a great job finding and posting those screenshots, some great shots there that I like a lot. - Relight 03:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks (: --RadicalEdward2 04:30, June 9, 2011 (UTC)